


'come over am alone'

by DrakeWings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genocide Jack has a potty mouth, Gentle femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Jack can talk to Toko in her mind and vice versa, Kissing, Mukuro is the Femdom, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: After Makoto leaves the house for a date with his girlfriend, this leaves Komaru completely and utterly alone in the house. This leads Komaru to send a text to her own girlfriend: 'come over am alone'.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	'come over am alone'

Makoto was adjusting his tie in the mirror, having some difficulties with it as he always did. Komaru giggled to herself as she watched this from the couch, she got up and walked to Makoto.

"Need some help with that, eggy bro?" Komaru asked.

"I could definitely use some help, yeah," Makoto said, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Komaru turned Makoto around and adjusted his tie, putting it on her brother. 

"There ya go!" Komaru said with a smile. Just as she finished that sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be her," Makoto said happily as he opened the door, on the porch stood his girlfriend, Mukuro.

"Good evening, darling. Are you ready for our date?" Mukuro asked with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, I am," Makoto said, stunned at Mukuro's beauty.

Mukuro chuckled. "You're so cute, Makoto," She said, patting Makoto's head lovingly. She turned around and crouched down a bit. Makoto got on her back and held on.

"See you tonight, sis!" Makoto said as his girlfriend proceeded to give him a piggyback ride to their destination.

"Bye, bro!" Komaru said, waving them off. "All alone, huh? Hm..." She thought as she closed the door behind her, getting on the couch and sending a text to her girlfriend, Toko. 'come over am alone'.

Meanwhile, Toko received said as she was working on a manuscript. This made the SHSL Writing Prodigy blush mad red.

"Wh-Wh-What is th-this?" Toko said, clutching her head as some beads of sweat rolled down her face. Jack spoke to her inside of her mind: "Ain't it obvious, shitbrain? Kyahahahaha! God, you're naive! Your girlfriend is all alone and she's texting you to come over? Oh, her southern regions must be flooding right now! Kyahahahaha!" 

"Sh-Shut up! T-That has to be wrong!" Toko said.

"Well, you can't find out if you don't come over there! Ooh! I wonder if she has a lingerie set!" Jack said.

"O-Of course you would wonder that!" Toko said back, her head was currently as red as a tomato. She took a deep sigh and decided to head over there. She grabbed the landline phone and called a taxi. Once it was outside her house, Toko walked over and got in. Toko gave the driver the address to Komaru's house and the driver nodded, starting the car again and driving.

"Ooh, this is exciting! Will we finally lose our virginity?" Jack asked, laughing. This didn't help Toko's still going blushing problem. Toko twiddled her thumbs inside the car and stared out the window the whole time. The car eventually arrived and Toko got out. She knocked. 

"You have the keys, sweetie! Come in!" Komaru called from inside the house.

Toko nodded to herself and got her keychain out of her pocket. She opened the door and walked inside, fully expecting Komaru in lingerie, in some kind of sexy pose which would flaunt her D cups. Well, Toko wasn't expecting that, but Jack sure was. When she finally fully opened the door, there was...Nothing. Toko was confused and she looked around, wondering where her girlfriend was. Toko walked into the living room, and there she found that the couches of the living room had been converted into a pillow and blanket fort, using all pillows and blankets in the house.

"Wh-Wha!?" Toko asked in confusion.

A pillow slid to the side and Komaru peeked her head out. "Hey, sweetie!" Komaru said with a cheerful smile.

"Wh-What is this?" Toko asked.

"It's a pillow fort! Come in!" Komaru smiled.

Toko just accepted this and got inside, still blushing. "I-I can't say I expected this when you texted me...B-But it's better than what I had in mind," Toko said.

Komaru laid down on a pile of pillows and playfully pulled her girlfriend straight into her arms, holding her close and kissing her forehead. "But this is fun, right?"

Toko blushed from the snuggles and forehead kiss. "Y-Yeah." She kissed Komaru's chin and nuzzled into Komaru, wanting to feel more of her warmth. 

"Alright, sister! I don't ask much, but if you don't use your girlfriend's Ds as a pillow then I'm gonna lose it!" Jack said to Toko.

Toko blushed and moved her head to lay on Komaru's breasts, once she laid her head down and felt the softness, this made Toko blush even more. and also Komaru. Komaru still smiled and stroked Toko's hair.

"You're really beautiful, Toko." She smiled.

"Th-Thanks...You're the only person that I believe when they say that," Toko said, looking up at Komaru.

Komaru smiled and gave Toko a loving look. "I'm glad then. Oh, wanna go on a date when my bro and his girlfriend come back? They're probably gonna make love and last time I was sleep deprived because they made the bed constantly bonk into the wall."

"A-A-A bit too much i-information, b-but a date sounds nice." Toko smiled. Relaxing with her girlfriend, cuddling inside a pillow fort...This felt nice.


End file.
